Unpredicted Hurt
by mey lovenolaven
Summary: Itachi adalah sosok penting di hidup Hinata. Ia tak peduli siapa dia sebenarnya dan masa lalunya asalkan Itachi ada disisinya. Namun, Luka yang tak pernah ia sangka datang ketika Sasuke muncul membalas dendam pada Itachi, yang justru membuat kekacauan pada diri mereka berdua./Sasuhina-Ita/Modification Canon-Setting/Chapter 1: Uchiha Hinata/


_Sunyinya malam, tak membuat dua shinobi menghentikan larinya menjauh dari desa di belakangnya. Dalam gendongan salah satu shinobi yang berbadan lebih besar, seorang gadis kecil tertidur pulas karena pengaruh genjutsu. Sesekali mereka menengok kebelakang, memastikan tak ada yang membuntuti atau tengah mengejar mereka. Misi mereka harus berhasil. Membawa putri kecil keturunan Hyuuga murni ini ke desa tercinta mereka –Kumogakure._

 _Mereka terus berlari, melompati dahan-demi-dahan, menelusuri hutan lebat menuju perbatasan. Hingga seorang yang paling depan menghentikan langkahnya. Pria itu lantas memasang kuda-kuda waspada dan langsung diikuti temannya yang mengendong gadis kecil itu._

 _"Siapa kau?" Shinobi itu berkata. Memandang kegelapan di depannya. Meski tak melihat apapun selain kegelapan. Mereka yakin didepannya ada orang lain. Chakra yang besar menjadi penandanya._

 _Tak ada jawaban. Hanya semilir angin yang menghantar gigil dan menambah ketegangan._

 _Shinobi Kumo menelan ludah. Memastikan jika didepannya adalah musuh yang kuat. Sedari tadi ia sudah pastikan tidak ada shinobi Konoha atau siapa yang mengikutinya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja chakra yang besar terasa di depan dia dan temannya. Apa musuh sengaja menyembunyikan chakranya dan mengeluarkannya sebagai peringatan setelah dia berhasil mengejar mereka?_

 _Shinobi Kumo itu tak sedikitpun mengendurkan kewaspadaan. Mata mereka tetap nyalang menatap kegelapan di hadapan mereka._

 _Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Mereka makin mengeratkan kunai ditangan._

 _Dan ketika awan gelap bergeser memperlihatkan sinar bulan yang menembus celah-celah pepohonan. Dua Shinobi itu kini mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mereka. Mata merah yang terlihat indah namun juga menakutkan menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Siapa lagi yang memiliki mata penuh kutukan itu? Hanya Uchiha._

 _Kabar tentang pembantaian seluruh klan Uchiha oleh salah satu anggota terbaik mereka dan hanya menyisakan seorang bocah 6 tahun –tiga bulan yang lalu sudah menjadi pembicaran hangat di seluruh dunia shinobi hingga saat ini. Tak terkecuali dua orang shinobi Kumo yang menatap sinis Uchiha yang menjadi pelaku kejahatan itu._

 _Entah keberuntungan atau sebuah kesialan bagi mereka._

 _Jika mereka berhasil mengalahkannya. Nama baik untuk mereka dan desa akan didapat dengan segera. Sayangnya mereka terlalu naif, hanya kemenangan yang ada dipikiran tanpa memikirkan bagaimana jika mereka kalah. Ya, mungkin ketika melihat perawakan Uchiha itu yang hanya seorang pemuda 15 tahun, mereka menjadi lupa jika pemuda itulah yang telah menghabisi seluruh klannya._

 _"Berikan gadis itu, dan aku akan melepaskan kalian," nada dingin mengalun datar dari bibir tipis sang Uchiha. Matanya masih berkilat merah dengan tiga titik hitam di tengahnya._

 _Shinobi Kumo yang di depan mendengus geli. Bocah ini terlalu sombong mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang yang jauh lebih pengalaman di medan pertempuran._

 _"Memangnya kami juga akan membiarkanmu, meski misi kami hanya menculik_ _Hyuuga. Tapi jika mendapatkan seorang Uchiha buronan juga tak akan ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Benar kan Uchiha Itachi?" Pria itu menyeringai menakutkan, menantang sang Uchiha._

 _"Aku tak ingin membuat gadis itu terluka,"_

 _"Jika kalian tak mau menyerah" Itachi terdiam, "Aku akan menghabisi kalian dengan cepat." Lanjutnya._

 _Dan dengan kecepatan yang tak terpikirkan oleh dua Shinobi itu. Itachi berlari menerjang Shinobi bertubuh paling besar. Ia ayunkan kunainya dan menggoreskannya di dada pria itu. Membuat selendang yang menjadi alat untuk menggendong gadis Hyuuga terkoyak dan meninggalkan goresan panjang dan dalam. Darah segar keluar deras dari luka yang di torehkan Itachi._

 _Gendongan gadis itu terlepas dari punggung Shinobi. Sebelum jatuh, dengan sigap Itachi menangkapnya._

 _Shinobi Kumo lainnya membelalak menatap temannya yang sudah tak berdaya hanya dengan sekali serangan dari Itachi. Dan gadis yang menjadi misinya kini juga ada ditangan buronan Uchiha itu. Sialan. Sebegitu hebatnya kah dia?_

 _Tak mau harga dirinya hilang. Shinobi Kumo itu, bergerak akan membuat segel dengan kedua jari-jari tangannya. Tapi, sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan segelnya. Bola mata pria itu terbalik. Ia jatuh berlutut dan berteriak kesakitan memenuhi kesunyian hutan. Dia terjebak dalam genjutsu mengerikan milik Itachi. Tanpa sadar, tangan shinobi itu bergerak mengambil kunai. Detik berikutnya, ia menghujamkannya sendiri ke jantungnya. Berkali-kali hingga darah tercecer disekelilingnya –Sampai ia sudah tak mampu lagi bernapas._

 _Dua shinobi Kumogakure itu mati tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Itachi menatap datar dua shinobi bersimbah darah yang kini hanya seonggok mayat tak berdaya._

 _Itachi bergeming. Merasakan kehadiran chakra-chakra lain menuju ke arahnya. Ia tatap gadis kecil dalam gendongannya yang masih tertidur pulas. "Hinata, sekarang kau tak bisa kembali. Maafkan aku,"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi pergi membawa sang gadis sesaat sebelum shinobi-shinobi yang di dominasi dari kalangan Hyuuga dan tiga orang Anbu datang menyaksikan dua tubuh shinobi dari Kumogakure yang mengenaskan._

 **Unpredicted Hurt**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T+**

 **Main Chara : Hinata H. Sasuke U. Itachi U.**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, Hurt Comfort**

 **Warnings : Modification Canon, OOC, Typo(s) and other standart warnings applied.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 1 : Uchiha Hinata**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata melenguh pelan. Badannya panas. Namun keringat dingin mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya. Bibirnya pucat pasi dan wajahnya memerah.

" _Nggh,"_ gadis itu merintih. Badannya mulai menggigil. Dia tengah demam –lagi seperti biasanya ketika terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra.

Itachi mencoba tenang melihat keadaan sang gadis yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Kejadian ini bukan yang pertama, selama gadis itu bersamanya, selama itu pula Itachi sudah sering menghadapi situasi ini. Namun, ia tetap tak terbiasa. Itachi marah. Pada dirinya, yang menjadi penyebab ini semua.

Itachi sudah menanggalkan jubah Akatsukinya untuk membungkus tubuh mungil gadis indigo itu. Meski Hinata juga sudah memakai jubahnya sendiri, Itachi hanya ingin memastikan jika Hinata tak kedinginan. Genggaman tangan lebarnya pada tangan mungil gadis itu tak pernah Itachi lepaskan sejak tadi. Pria itu tengah mentransfer chakra Uchiha _nya_ untuk menenangkan chakra sang gadis yang bergejolak.

Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Hal itu berhasil. Berangsur-angsur tubuh Hinata berhenti menggigil dan berhenti mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Meski wajahnya masih merah dan badannya masih panas, tapi Itachi tau jika sebentar lagi Hinata akan segera pulih.

Itachi mendesah lega. Akhirnya ia bisa menurunkan bahunya yang tegang. Tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya, Itachi bergeser untuk duduk bersender di pohon. Hinata masih berbaring di sampingnya. Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Hinata yang tertidur tenang, tanpa rintihan dan igauan kepayahan menahan sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Seseorang berwajah seperti ikan hiu muncul dari kegelapan, membawa beberapa potong kayu dan melemparkannya ke arah api unggun –membuat api yang tadi hampir padam kembali menyala besar dan menghantar kehangatan untuk mereka.

"Demamnya akan segera turun," jawabnya.

Kisame hanya bergumam. Ia duduk agak jauh dari duo Uchiha itu. "Aku tidak melihat kalian berlatih tadi?" Ia bertanya. Agaknya ia juga mengenal gadis kecil itu, karena mereka memang dalam satu tim di Akatsuki. "Jadi kenapa dia bisa demam? Mungkinkah dia bertarung dengan bandit lagi?"

Itachi menggeleng, meski tentu saja ia tau jawabannya. Sharingan tak dapat dibohongi, tapi Itachi akan biarkan Hinata menjelaskan sendiri padanya, nanti.

 _:Uchiha Hinata:_

Suara-suara burung di pagi hari sedikit mengusik tidur Hinata. Dengan susah payah, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Hinata tak bergerak. Pandangannya lurus menatap dahan-dahan pohon besar yang menutupi langit pagi. Perlahan, Hinata gulirkan bola matanya kesamping, menemukan Itachi yang tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti biasa.

Hinata sedikit menggerakkan lehernya dan mendapati tangan kiri Itachi memeluk bahunya. Hinata mendengus. Jika seperti ini, sudah dipastikan jika dirinya semalam demam. Itachi pasti sangat khawatir.

Hinata membuat sedikit pergerakan. Ia miringkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Itachi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Merasakan sebuah pergerakan dikakinya, Itachi membuka mata perlahan. Tanpa mengubah posisi, ia mulai membuka suara. "Apa kau masih merasa demam?"

Itachi dapat merasakan jika Hinata menggeleng. Pria itu melirik Hinata dibawahnya, dan hanya rambut tebal Hinata yang dapat Itachi lihat. "Aku minta maaf," Lanjut Itachi.

Hinata menggeleng lagi. Kali ini sambil mendongak menatap Itachi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu minta maaf jika aku sakit. Sungguh, padahal aku yang selalu merepotkanmu." Ucapnya lirih menatap mata sekelam malam itu.

"Karena aku yang membuatmu seperti ini."

Perlahan Hinata bangkit untuk duduk, diikuti Itachi membenarkan posisinya. Sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan. Hinata menunduk. Ia remas jubah akatsuki milik Itachi yang menjadi selimutnya.

"Aku.. Itachi, aku melawan bandit-bandit itu." Itachi diam mendengarkan, ini adalah penjelasan yang Itachi tunggu dari semalam.

"Aku yakin mereka perompak. Ada tiga orang dan aku mengalahkannya," Hinata menatap Itachi. Kemudian buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku tidak terluka." Sambungnya cepat tapi dengan cepat pula Hinata menunduk kembali. "Tapi, aku menggunakan byakugan lama dan mengeluarkan chakra banyak, aku menggunakan _hakke kusso._ " Ucapnya lirih takut-takut. Dari balik bulu matanya Hinata melirik Itachi yang masih menatapnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi," setelah sunyi beberapa saat akhirnya Itachi membuka suara. Nadanya lembut, tapi Hinata tahu ada perintah didalamnya.

Gadis indigo itu semakin menunduk. Ia sama sekali tak menatap Itachi. Bukan takut. Tapi tak mau. Wajah Hinata datar tertutup poni tebal. Dua jemarinya ia remas dan mainkan. Hinata tak bersuara atau sekedar mengangguk menjawab perkataan Itachi.

Tak perlu bertanya. Sudah pasti Hinata tak ingin membuat janji itu. Sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, Hinata hanya diam menanggapi Itachi. Saat itu Itachi pikir diamnya Hinata berarti _Iya,_ nyatanya gadis itu kembali mengulangi hal yang sama.

"Hina.."

"Aku tidak mau!" Hinata setengah berteriak memotong panggilan Itachi untuknya. Meski tak membuat Kisame terkejut, namun teriakan Hinata membangunkan orang itu.

Melihat duo Uchiha yang tengah dalam perbincangan serius, Kisame tak tertarik untuk ikut campur. Disana bukan wilayahnya. Jika ada masalah, biar saja mereka selesaikan sendiri. Jadi dia lebih memilih duduk diam dan mengamati saja.

"Aku tidak mau!" kali ini nadanya lebih rendah dan berujar dengan menatap Itachi.

Itachi harus menahan napas melihat mata _pearl_ gadis yang sangat ia sayangi itu berkabut. Namun Itachi mencoba tetap menjaga ekpresinya. Dia harus tetap tenang.

"Aku tidak mau," Hinata mengulanginya lagi. "Itachi, kau melatihku, membiarkan aku menguasai jutsu-jutsu meski kemudian aku harus jatuh sakit. Tapi, kau tak pernah mengijinkanku untuk ikut bertarung dalam petarungan yang sebenarnya. Jika seperti itu, untuk apa kau melatihku?" Hinata menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Ia tak boleh menangis.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku menjadi gadis lemah yang tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Aku juga ingin memperlihatkan padamu jika pelajaran yang aku pelajari sampai sakit itu berguna! Aku juga ingin bertarung bersamamu bukan selalu menjadi gadis dibelakang punggungmu yang mati-matian kau lindungi."

Hinata berdiri. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba bangkit itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan keseimbangannya, Hinata berbalik menjauh. Langkahnya panjang dan buru-buru.

"Uchiha Hinata!" Itachi ikut bangkit. "Berhenti!"

Geraman Itachi menghentikan langkah Hinata. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Itachi dingin. "Aku hanya ingin mandi!" dan gadis itu segera bergegas menjauh.

Itachi memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia dudukan dirinya agar lebih tenang dan tak termakan amarah. Gadis itu –Hinata, akhir-akhir lebih keras kepala dari biasanya. Itachi harus semakin ektra sabar menghadapinya. Ugh, kemana gadis kecil penurutnya yang dulu?

Kisame hanya mengamati Itachi, prihatin. Meski bisa dibilang Kisame adalah orang luar, tapi dia juga sudah bersama duo Uchiha itu bertahun-tahun, jadi sedikit banyak mengerti tentang keadaan yang terjadi.

"Berapa usianya sekarang?"

Itachi melirik Kisame jauh di depannya. Itachi diam berpikir sejenak. "Desember nanti 16 tahun."

"Hmm, sudah remaja. Masanya anak suka sekali memberontak."

"Jika diperhatikan, dia memang sudah besar kan?" Kisame terkekeh mengakhiri kalimatnya, kemudian dia berlalu pergi.

Itachi tak bergerak memikirkan perkataan rekannya. Benar juga. Hinata sudah besar, sudah remaja. Ia sedang memasuki fase pencarian jati diri. Membuatnya semakin keras kepala dan susah diatur. Jika begini, Hinata tak bisa disalahkan. Apalagi gadis itu besar di lubang kegelapan. Orang-orang yang gadis itu kenal, hanyalah anggota Akatsuki, korban-korban dalam misi mereka, juga lawan-lawan yang tak sengaja mereka temui dijalan. Tentu saja tidak ada yang baik.

Menjadi orang tua benar-benar susah rupanya. Mereka harus bisa mengubah-ubah metode asuh mereka sesuai fase anak. Merepotkan. Tapi orang tua tak pernah mengeluh soal itu. Itachi tersenyum getir, memikirkannya. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba dia memikirkan soal orang tua? Lucu!.

Itachi menghembuskan napas. Semenyebalkan apapun Hinata, gadis itu tetap gadis kecilnya yang harus selalu Itachi lindungi. Ya walaupun Itachi juga tak bisa menutup mata kalau Hinata sudah besar. Gadis itu sudah lebih tinggi, sudah semakin berat, bahkan ia tau mode, dan memanjangkan rambutnya.

"Mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa melarangmu lagi, tapi kau harus tau semua itu aku lakukan untuk melindungimu." Itachi memejamkan mata, bicara pada angin pagi yang membelai pipi tirusnya.

 _:Uchiha Hinata:_

Hinata kembali dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih segar. Saat Hinata datang, Itachi dan Kisame sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa menatap Hinata, Itachi melemparkan tas dan jubah gadis itu kearahnya.

"Cepat pakai, kita harus pergi,"

"Ita-"

Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan panggilannya, Itachi menarik belakang kepala Hinata ke dadanya –memeluknya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Gumam Itachi.

Hinata mengerti. Itachi kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dan bergegas melompati dahan. Hinata segera mengenakan jubah dan tasnya, dan menyusul Itachi, diikuti Kisame dibelakang mereka.

Selalu seperti itu formasi mereka. Itachi di depan dan ada seseorang di belakang Hinata. Tak pernah sekalipun Itachi mengijinkan Hinata untuk di depan apalagi di belakang. Harus ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dan menuntunnya.

Dulu saat masih kecil, Itachi selalu menggendongnya, tak membiarkan Hinata merasa kelelahan sama sekali. Sangat protektif, Hinata suka tapi jika diingat sekarang, ternyata Itachi sangat berlebihan.

Hinata menengok kebelakang, Kisame masih tenang. Ia kemudian melihat punggung Itachi, dia juga terlihat biasa saja. Tapi kenapa Hinata merasa tak enak? Seperti ada yang mengawasi. Hinata yakin, baik Itachi maupun Kisame juga merasakannya. Namun mereka terlampau tenang terlampau tak peduli malah.

Baru Hinata akan menginjakan sebelah kakinya di dahan pohon berikutnya. Sesuatu melilit pergelangan kaki kiri gadis itu. Belum sempat Hinata menyadari apa yang ada dikakinya, kakinya tertarik, Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh membentur tanah dari dahan setinggi 2 meter. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan.

Itachi berhenti bergerak. Sharingannya aktif otomatis. Puluhan kunai berterbangan menyerang ke arah mereka. Dengan sigap Kisame mengayunkan pedang besarnya menghalau datangnya kunai.

"Akh," Atensi mereka tertuju pada Hinata yang ditarik sangat cepat menuju semak-semak.

"Aku urus yang disini, kau lindungi saja Hinata,"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi menerjang ke arah Hinata. Berlari mengejar gadis itu. Ia aktifkan mangekyo sharinggan miliknya.

 _:Uchiha Hinata:_

Kontur tanah yang tidak rata dan berbatu sangat menyakiti Hinata. Punggungnya terasa kebas karena gesekan yang sangat cepat. Dan kepalanya terbentur-bentur. Tarikan dikakinya sangat cepat. Hinata benar-benar tak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Tangannya yang ia rencanakan akan digunakan untuk merapal jutsu hanya dapat ia gunakan melindungi wajahnya dari rumput-rumput semak.

" _ugh"_ Hinata merasa ranting tajam menggores kulit lenganya. Hinata meringis. Ia tutup matanya rapat-rapat membayangkan luka seperti apa yang di dapatnya. Semoga tidak terlalu dalam.

Tapi tiba-tiba tarikannya berhenti. Hinata segera bangkit untuk mendapati api hitam memutus tali yang menariknya. Buru-buru Hinata melepaskan sisa tali yang ada dikakinya sebelum api hitam itu menjalar kearahnya. Bisa sangat gawat.

Hinata bangkit dan melihat Itachi yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau terluka?" Itachi bertanya panik.

Hinata mengangguk, dan menunjukan lengan kanannya pada Itachi. Luka gores sepanjang jari telunjuk gadis itu dan tak terlalu dalam. Sebenarnya luka biasa yang pasti didapat seorang shinobi. Sayangnya tak biasa bagi Hinata. Chakra gadis itu tak bisa menyembuhkan luka meski hanya setitik. Itachi mengernyit melihatnya. Jika tak segera ditangani lukanya akan membengkak.

"Basuh lukamu dan jaga tetap seteril. Dan diam disini jangan lakukan apapun." Untuk memastikan Hinata tak pergi kemanapun, Itachi membuat lingkaran dengan amaterasu mengelilingi Hinata. Dengan begitu gadis itu tak akan pergi dan tak akan ada juga yang datang menyakitinya.

 _:Uchiha Hinata:_

Mereka sekarang tengah beristirahat –tepatnya terpaksa beristirahat di lahan dekat sungai. Orang-orang yang tadi menyerang mereka tentu saja berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah dan cepat. Penyerang mereka tadi hanya perampok kelas menengah, karena itu meski tadi sudah menyadari tengah diawasi, Itachi mencoba untuk tidak peduli, ia sedang tak ingin membunuh orang. Tapi nyatanya Itachi salah perhitungan mengenai penyerangan terhadap Hinata. Alhasil, meski tak ingin membunuh ia harus melenyapkan nyawa hari ini.

Sudah satu jam yang lalu Itachi mentransfer chakranya pada luka dilengan Hinata, tanpa henti. Warna chakra Itachi terlihat menyelimuti lengan Hinata.

Dan baru saat Itachi merasa lukanya sudah tak mengeluarkan darah lagi. Itachi berhenti. Ia ambil perban dan membalutnya. Padahal tanpa diperbanpun sudah tak apa, lukanya sudah menutup hanya tinggal bekas goresan yang biasanya akan hilang dalam waktu seminggu bagi Hinata.

Tapi Hinata tak protes. Karena Hinata juga takut jika terluka. Pernah Hinata tak memberitahu jika dia tergores kunai saat berlatih. Goresannya sangat tipis dan pendek, Hinata pikir tidak akan apa-apa. Namun lukanya membiru dan bernanah dua hari berikutnya. Dirinya juga demam tinggi dan itu membuat Itachi semakin susah menyembuhkannya. Lebih dari satu minggu Hinata menderita saat itu.

"Sekarang tidurlah,"

Itachi mendorong bahu Hinata pelan, membuatnya berbaring. Kemudian dia sendiri membuat dirinya nyaman bersender batu –setengah berbaring disamping Hinata.

"Maaf ya, perjalanan kita tertunda lagi, Itachi."

"Sudahlah, mereka akan mengerti." Hening beberapa saat sebelum Itachi berbicara lagi. "Kau tak bisa memanggilku _Nii-san_? Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak, matanya menyipit. "Kurasa kita sudah sering membicarakan ini?" Hinata berucap kesal.

Itachi mendesah lelah. "Menurutku, meskipun kau menganggapku lebih dari seorang kakak, kau tetap bisa memanggilku _Nii-san_ , Hinata?"

"Tidak!" Jawabnya tegas dan cepat. Itachi menutup matanya dengan penolakan spontan Hinata. Hinata hanya tidak tahu jika Itachi hanya merasa rindu dengan panggilan seperti itu. Akh, sudah lama sekali dia tak mendengarnya.

"Kau itu segalanya bagiku. Aku mau memanggilmu _–sama_ tapi kau malah marah." Itachi tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu apa posisinya bagi Hinata. Ya, Hinata memang selalu menjelaskannya ketika Itachi menyuruh memanggilnya _nii-san._

Lebih dari seorang kakak, bagi Hinata, Itachi adalah ayah yang memberikan perlindungan, ibu yang merawatnya, guru yang mengajarinya, sahabat yang mendengar kisahnya. Semua peran penting dalam hidup seseorang ada pada diri Itachi. Saat Hinata menyadari itu, ia mulai bingung bagaimana memanggil Itachi, karenanya ia justru memutuskan hanya memanggil namanya saja. Menurut Hinata, itu menunjukan seberapa besar arti Itachi bagi Hinata.

Hinata merapat pada Itachi. Memiringkan badannya dan melingkarkan lengan kirinya di perut Itachi. Posisi favorit Hinata. Dengan seperti ini, Hinata akan merasakan pergerakan perut Itachi yang sangat teratur saat bernafas. Dan itu berarti menandakan Itachi masih hidup disisinya.

Diingatan Hinata, ingatan pertamanya adalah Itachi yang menatapnya penuh kasih sayang dan menyebut namanya. _"Uchiha Hinata"_

Sejak saat itu Itachi menjadi nomor satu yang paling Hinata ingat. Semua tentang Itachi. Sosok yang selalu melindunginya. Jika ada Itachi Hinata tak perlu mencemaskan apapun, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Hinata berjanji selamanya akan bersama Itachi dan Itachi juga pasti akan selamanya bersama Hinata. Ya, selamanya.

Hinata hanya belum tahu, jika di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang namanya _selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Uchiha Hinata : End_

 _._

 _._

 _A/N: Hai~!, Bagaimana menurut kalian? Anehkah? Menarikkah? Tolong beritahuku dikolom review ya?_

 _Terimakasih sudah mau membaca._

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter 2_

 _Jakarta, 8/8/2016_

 _Salam, Mey Lv_


End file.
